Talk:Purrcilla/@comment-149.20.226.149-20190724214210
Purrcilla is a bad person, an essay I wrote myself. Figure One: Francis' Complete Disinterest. The first thing I must address is that this IS actually an important topic, even if this is a game about cartoon cats. Glorifying Purrcilla's behavior is actually... REALLY bad. Purrcilla is abusive, completely and totally, and people treating her as a victim or treating Francis as a bad person for not wanting her and not wanting his child is an unhealthy mindset. So, continuing on, the first thing we need to cover is the part that makes everything so much worse: Francis does not LIKE Purrcilla. It's not even just that he's not interested, he literally tries to run and hide from her. Now, Purrcilla's actions wouldn't be okay even if Francis DID like her (She still brainwashed Francis and made a child with him without his consent) but the fact that he does not and also has complete disinterest and even dislike to fear for her makes it just a bit worse. Figure Two: Purrcis in general honestly Now Purrcis, just as a character, is a big yikes. I'm not saying he himself is a bad person, he didn't ASK to be made without his fathers knowledge or consent, but Francis is completely justified in not wanting to be around him or accepting him. Raising a child is a complicated experience and its very likely Francis was not ready to be a parent considering he had no time to even THINK about being a parent, he didn't want, nor ASK for a child, and he, as is already mentioned, seems to dislike or even fear Purrcis' mother considering he actively runs away from her in events. Just the fact that Purrcis even exists speaks numbers about how bad of a person Purrcilla is, so I'm gonna move on Lastly: Repeated Brainwashing Attempts. OKAY I'm not sure HOW y'all justify this one. Brainwashing someone to make them love you is, newsflash, NEVER OKAY. Purrcilla ISN'T in love with Francis if she'd do that. She clearly doesn't care about him or his emotions, she just wants him to be hers, to possess him so to speak, and that ISN'T LOVE. Possesiveness in a relationship is one of the largest signs that a relationship is abusive, and thats written all over this relationship (And Love potions in general, as a trope and all, but I digress). And you might be wondering: 'Why does this MATTER?' Well at first glance it really seems like it doesn't; this is just a kids game about silly high fantasy cartoon cats, after all. But the reason this matters is simple: fiction affects reality. There have been numerous studies done on the affects movies, books, and games have on reality, the main thing being that people, especially children, learn from media. When Jaws first came out the fear of sharks SKYROCKETED, as was recorded by scientific documents, but honestly its not that hard to find it elsewhere (I personally have witnessed SO many irl girls trying to imitate the tsundere personality trope from anime: newsflash ladies, it aint cute). Purrcilla's treatment of Francis IS abusive, and the ignoring or glorification of her behavior will probably lead to at least ONE kid who likes this game either following her example, or ending up in an abusive relationship because they always thought this was normal. This comment was longer than I wanted it to be. by [[User:Trunkuza|Trunkuza] (talk) 06:34, August 7, 2019 (UTC). Reason: user suggested woes regarding formatting in a now-removed followup comment.]